A horizontal articulated robot including a base, a first arm having one end attached to the base so as to be capable of rotating about a first vertical axis, and a second arm attached to the other end of the first arm so as to be capable of rotating about a second vertical axis, a cable for driving a motor mounted on the second arm being attached in an inverted J-shape between the base and the second arm has heretofore been known (for example, see Japanese Publication No. 2014-4638).
In the horizontal articulated robot discussed in JP 2014-4638, a reduction gear for causing the first arm to rotate is fixed to a lower surface at one end of the first arm having a hallow square pipe shape extending in the horizontal direction, and a reduction gear for causing the second arm to rotate is fixed to an upper surface at the other end of the first arm. A motor for causing the first arm to rotate is accommodated in the base and a motor for causing the second arm to rotate is accommodated in the second arm.